Deadly love
by ausllyshiper
Summary: this is a love story about my character and Jeff the killer (not a psychotic fangirl though) and my friend is in it she has helped me right her love story in the story so its like a 2 in 1 anyways hope you enjoy :) we'er also uploading this (with pictures and direct links to out outfits etc on quotev @xXscarlettXx)
1. Scarlett terror

Hi, My name is Scarlett Nicole Terror and I'm currently 16 years old  
I'm really into creepy pasta especially Jeff the killer, he intrigues me a lot  
I also love to draw and do anything art related and i'm really into rock music with bands like Black veil brides, Hollywood undead, breaking Benjamin etc etc, I'm also kind of a reject at school XD I mean I'd have completely no bestfriends if it wasn't for my completely faithful and fabulous friend Macy who is beautiful and I would do anything for  
I have brown eyes usually described as chocolate brown, with matching brown long hair and my parents pretty much gave up on me, not like they were ever there for me anyways although i'm not exactly one of those 'I love me' girls I actually kinda hate myself and i'm not sure if just mentioning I self harm will trigger people but if it does please stay strong~


	2. Macy lord

Haii I'm Macy-Jane Rose Lord, I'm 17 years old  
I love Cara Delevingne (My idol), One direction, likin park, little mix, Lorde and other things  
Some hobbies I do include, drawing, Irish dancing, listening to music and just being plain weird XD  
I've Never really been popular at school and stuff but I have a few friends here and there, Scarlett being my wifey! I'd take a bullet for dat gurl! 3  
I always end up having a crush on someone who i'm hopeless with *cough* Anthony *cough* anyways I have dirty blonde hair with platinum blonde highlights and stuff, blue eyes and a... NOSE!  
I'm a self harmer and hate myself.. I'm sorry if it triggers anyone stay strong and remember 'some people fall before they can fly'  
oh and my parents aren't together anymore and I live with my mum who doesn't really understand me and shes always been a bit distant since then..  
(P.s. Macy and Scarlett are in the same Grade/Year)


	3. Am I going insane?

Scarletts POV  
I woke up, everything looking the same although I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling I had, Maybe it was the fact that it was the start of another week at school although this felt different in fact it almost stunned me for a second but I shook it off as best as I could. I sighed throwing on some casual clothes for school, the only good thing about that place is seeing Macy everything else isn't worth it being as my lessons are boring and easy and everyone there is completely obsessed with themselves sex and drugs. I picked up my bag slinging it over my shoulder and grabbing my phone, plugging in the headphones to listen to Hollywood Undead on the way to school. I texted Macy quickly letting her know I'd left and opened the door whilst shoving my phone into my pocket, and looked up to see the forest I always walk through to have a longer, more peaceful walk to school. Its a really cool forest even though I've never strayed from the path but me and Macy have been planning to explore more into that forest.  
just_random/set?... What Scarlett is wearing  
my_outfit_for_st... What Macy is wearing  
Before I knew it I had found myself at the doors of the school building and as I opened them, I noticed my dear friend staring at a guy from across the hallway, a smile found myself as I ran up to her grabbing her shoulders in the process  
"Hey! who are you staring at Mace?" I smirked knowing it was someone she had a crush on  
She gave me a shocked expression before pulling me away from him and towards my locker "His name is Anthony" she whispered shyly  
"Oh and whats he like?" I asked suddenly interested  
"Well um, he has light brown hair in a quiff, nerdy glasses he is also lanky and has these amazing cheekbones" She sighed in awe  
I just chuckled "you fall in love so easily" giving her arm a light punch  
"H-hey no! this is different" she smirked  
Throwing some books in my locker and taking some out I smiled "Anywho the bell is gonna ring we should probably go" Macy just nodded in agreement  
Le time skip (^.^)  
I was sitting in my class before lunch that unfortunately Macy wasn't in so I found myself staring out the window from boredom, when something caught my eye the top was white and the bottom was black although it was hard to tell with how quickly it moved through the tress, I kept watching until I saw it disappear into the tress and almost disappointed I sunk into my chair pulling out my phone to read creepypastas until the lesson ended, I laughed silently to myself imagining if that could have been Jeff or slender outside.. I wish.  
Eventually lunch arrived and I met up with Macy and sat on the field behind the school, so we wouldn't be bothered by anyone, but as we were talking I felt that eerie feeling sneak up on me and it was so strong it was making it hard to focus on anything, Macy seemed to notice  
"You okay girl?" she asked worry lacing her voice  
"Um Yeah I just feel strange I guess" I sighed at how unbelievable I sounded  
"You don't sound so sure Scarlett" Macy said scooting closer to me  
"Look its nothing" I said standing up  
The bell rang  
"fine lets go" Macy said giving me a 'this is not over look'  
And every lesson I still had that feeling and Macy giving me concerned yet almost frustrated looks wasn't helping even though I knew she was just caring for me .Heh if anything I could question my sanity so... Am I going insane? Finally the bell signaling last lesson was over rang. making me smile as I grabbed my bag and ran to wait at my locker for Macy. We walked out together and towards the forest when we heard someone call her name  
"Hey your Macy-Jane right?" A guys voice said and spun her around  
I turned to and saw what seemed like Anthony, and Macy being frozen seemed to confirm my guess "Uh yes that's Macy" I answered quickly  
He gave her a confused look before removing his hand from her arm and holding out a book "you um dropped this" he smiled a half smile before walking away, I nudged Macy shaking her from her trance and she shouted a Thank you after him blushing a bright red  
"Anthony?" I asked giggling  
She bowed her head before saying simply "yes"  
I laughed grabbing her hand and pulling her into the forest along with me


	4. Uh hi?

Scarlett's POV  
I walked into the forest with Macy, admiring the nature as we passed and the deeper into the forest we traveled that feeling got worse, it was such a strange feeling one of those that are hard to explain, like your're being watched or somethings about to pounce.. Or maybe bo-  
"Scarlett look i'm gonna climb that tree!" Macy interrupted my thoughts, not that I cared though I'd prefer to be distracted  
"Don't you'll get stuck" I laughed running after her  
She stopped abruptly and turned to me making me stop "Scarlett Nicole Terror I will not get stuck and if I do, then- Then you can leave me up there" She giggled  
Giving her my best serious face I said "I will and you know it" But I couldn't help but let out a laugh after saying so  
Sitting down at the base of a large tree, I watched Macy hoist herself up and climb and I smirked knowing soon she'd be calling me for help  
Turning on my phone, I pulled up the creepypasta I was reading from class, it was the Jeff is back and even though I've read it since it came out I just couldn't help but fall in love with the story. I was just about at the end when I heard Macy calling  
"Scarlett! I'm kinda stuck" She called clutching onto a branch for what seemed like dear life  
"Told ya it'd happen but don't worry i'm coming" I laughed lazily  
I climbed up towards her, quickly reaching her but I'll admit Macy had actually gotten near enough to the top, I stood on a lower branch and held out my hand to pull her to me which she took greatly. Once we got down a couple more branches she was coming down herself, it was only when she slipped slightly and grabbed my foot that things got bad... Well for me, Macy grabbed my foot instead of the branch and made it safely to the lower branch but her grabbing my foot shocked me and threw me of balance and I found myself falling towards the leafy ground, luckily we weren't to high up but I still landed with a thud. Macy quickly made her way down and I assumed it was for me but when she was just about above me I noticed her putting her foot down and long story short she stepped on my face  
"Woah did I step on an animal or something?" Macy laughed "Hey Scarles where are you!" She called  
I grabbed her leg pushing her off me which made her squeal quietly, then she quickly noticed what she had done and apologized quickly  
"I'm sorry, I thought I saw someone in the forest and I was worried for you so yeah I kinda didn't notice you" she giggled awkwardly  
"Its fine but if you saw someone we should probably go, I really don't wanna run into anyone from school here" I smiled, Macy nodded in agreement and we hugged saying our goodbyes and went our separate ways.  
Again all the way as I was walking home, that feeling never left me...  
Macy's POV  
I got out of the forest and began walking home, it was quiet I mean it had turned night so not many people in our town would be out. I began thinking of random things in my head and being it was my moms birthday on sunday I started questioning myself on what I'd get her and before I knew it I was actually whispering a conversation to myself. I was looking at the floor, taking seconds to look up to see where I actually was which was just passed my school and near one of those corner shops, I noticed a figure standing outside and as I got closer I noticed it was Anthony and as I noticed I could feel myself blush. He looked up and I quickly looked away knowing I was 1. staring at him and 2. blushing, although I heard him call to his friends which kind of made me feel relieved but disappointed at least until I realized he said 'I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm going to walk Macy home!" I threw my head up in disbelief but it must have been real considering I heard his friends snicker before saying  
"Macy as in the one that hangs with that freak Scarlett?!" or "No no He means an actual hot Macy right!?" and then another "Come on you guys would fuck Scarlett, I've heard you talk about her before" his friend laughed and shouted "Yeah but shes fucked up!" they all laughed but Anthony sighed and walked up to me  
"Please ignore those guys they're idiots" I laughed quietly nodding my head. We walked in silence for a while when he said  
"so um Macy what do you like doing"  
"..." I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him  
"Shy?" He asked  
I just nodded quickly before whispering "this is my house, thanks for walking me.."  
"Oh yeah, um Bye!" He smiled and walked off  
I sighed shutting the door and running up to my room before I could see my mom and just jumped onto my bed to think.  
Scarlett's POV  
Yawning I closed my laptop, I had been watching youtube to distract myself from that feeling. I quickly changed into some sweatpants and a baggy jumper for bed, I then walked over to my curtains and pulled them closed leaving one slightly open so the moonlight could shine through. Turning off the light I jumped into bed and quickly looked to my window, I was sure I saw something which made me jump up and run to it looking outside to see what was there... nothing. I opened my window leaning on the windowsill letting the breeze pick up my ponytail and blow it lightly sighing I closed it, allowing myself to sleep.


End file.
